Armadillomon
Armadillomon is a Mammal Digimon whose name and design are derived from the armadillo. Its body is covered in a hard shell. It has a carefree, charming personality, but occasionally gets hurt if it gets carried away. Just like Veemon and the others, Armadillomon is a descendant of an ancient species, so it is able to perform special Armor Digivolutions. 'Appearance' Armadillomon is a small armored armadillo-like digimon with three-clawed limbs and a short tail. Armadillomon has a Southern United States accent. Armadillomon's easy going nature is a sharp contrast to his partner John's serious and logical personality. 'Description' 'Other Forms' Armadillomon's Digi-Egg Tsubumon Tsubumon is Armadillomon's Fresh form. The name "Tsubumon" comes the Japanese word "Tsubu", which means 'a grain' or 'a drop'. Tsubumon oftens appears after Armadillomon de-digivolves from his Shakkoumon form. Attacks *'Bubble Blow:' Fires bubbles from the mouth. Upamon Upamon is the In-Training form of Armadillomon. The name "Upamon" comes from the Nahuatl word "upa", referring to a young axolotl (a type of salamander). Armadillomon de-digivolves into this form when he returns to the Real World. He is incredibly hyper-active compared to his Rookie-form. Attacks *'Shock Shout' Ankylomon Ankylomon is Armadillomon's champion form. His name is derived from the dinosaur ankylosaurus. Armadillomon first digivolved to Ankylomon to protect John from Thundermon, who the DigiDestined encountered when they were helping to rebuild the Digital World after all the damage done by the Digimon Emperor. Since then, Ankylomon has appeared more than Digmon and Submarimon. Later, during the DigiDestined's final battle against BlackWarGreymon, Ankylomon was able to DNA Digivolve with Angemon to Shakkoumon, who was the first to actually inflict any real damage on the Mega-leveled BlackWarGreymon. He was also vital to battle against the Daemon Corps and MaloMyotismon. When the Old Clock Shop Man summons the heroes of the past to the Fusion universe to help take down Quartzmon, Ankylomon shows up with John and MagnaGarurumon to assist in the DigiQuartz. Attacks *'Tail Hammer:' Ankylomon uses the spiked end of his tail as a hammer. *'Megaton Press:' Ankylomon leaps into the air and slams his body onto his opponent. Shakkoumon Shakkoumon is the Ultimate-level Mutant Digimon DNA-digivolved from Angemon and Ankylomon, combining Ankylomon's armor with Angemon's holy power. Shakkoumon was first formed when the DigiDestined attempted to protect the last Destiny Stone from BlackWarGreymon. Both John and Zac knew that the Destiny Stone must not be destroyed, regardless of BlackWarGreymon's wishes, so their partners, Angemon and Ankylomon, were able to DNA digivolve and form Shakkoumon, who teamed up with Paildramon and Silphymon to fend off BlackWarGreymon. Although the three Ultimates were unable to defeat BlackWarGreymon, they were able to stall him for long enough for the children to evacuate the Destiny Stone and get it to safety. When he runs out of energy, Shakkoumon degenerates to Tokomon and Tsubumon. Attacks *'Justice Beam:' Radiates red laser beams from his eyes that can reach 100000° at their focal point. *'Kachina Bombs:' Fires clay disks from his waist. Vikemon Vikemon is Armadillomon's Mega form. He is a Beast Man Digimon whose name and design are derived from the Viking Berserker. It is a Mega Digimon which governs the freezing lands of the permafrost, where nothing ever thaws. Its fur has become like ice crystals, and is said to be as hard as Chrome Digizoid. With the morning star "Mjöllnir" it carries on its back, it can annihilate a mountain in one swing, distorting space itself. It manages the Ikkakumon and Zudomon corps, and although in the midst of battle it appears as a heartless berserker, it shows a face of great compassion for its subordinates Attacks *'Arctic Blizzard:' Momentarily brings the surrounding atmosphere to absolute zero, flash-freezing the opponent, who it then smashes with Mjöllnir. The attack is named after the fact that the opponent's smashed body becomes like a blizzard. *'Mjollnir:' Uses the morning star on its back to unleash powerful hits. *'Viking Flair:' Uses the morning star on its back to unleash powerful hits. *'Bazooka Howl:' Howls with all of its berserker rage. *'Viking Axe' 'Other Variations' Digmon Digmon, the "Drill of Power"and "Drill of Knowledge" is the form Armadillomon takes when he Armor Digivolves with the Digi-Egg of Knowledge. He noted that the "drill of knowledge" makes him sound smarter. Armadillomon first Armor Digivolved to Digmon on the day of his revival, when the Digimon Emperor abducted Davis. John's desire to understand life's mysteries evoked the power of the Digi-Egg, allowing Armadillomon to Armor Digivolve to Digmon and destroy the Dark Ring on Drimogemon, a Digimon who was under the Emperor's control. Digmon was a valuable fighter during the Digimon Emperor's reign of terror, but when Ken renounced his evil persona, Digmon was no longer needed as Armadillomon was now able to Digivolve normally. Marty Xavier's Armadillomon digivolves into this form without the use of a Digi-Egg. Attacks: *'Gold Rush:' Digmon fires his drills towards the opponent. *'Rock Crackin':' Digmon rams his drills in the ground, causing a fissure. Pteramon Pteramon is a Dinosaur Digimon whose name and design are derived from the pterosaur and the fighter jet. It is the armor digivolved form of Armadillomon through the Digi-Egg of Love. Jessica Xavier's Armadillomon digivolves into this form without the use of a Digi-Egg. Attacks: *'Missile Storm:' Launches multiple missiles from its wings. *'Sharp Wing:' Drops from sky vertically and pierces with its beak. The enemy's DigiCore is destroyed regardless of the thickness of its armor. Submarimon Submarimon, the "Reliable Guardian of the Seas", is the form Armadillomon takes when he Armor Digivolves with the Digi-Egg of Reliability. Armadillomon first became Submarimon on the day the Digi-Egg of Reliability was found. The DigiDestined children had been trapped in an offshore oil platform by a MegaSeadramon who was under the control of the Digimon Emperor. John was able to invoke the power of the Digi-Egg of Reliability, allowing Armadillomon to Armor Digivolve to Submarimon. With the help of Ikkakumon, Submarimon destroyed the Dark Spiral on MegaSeadramon and freed the DigiDestined. Submarimon is one of the few digimon forms belonging to the Digimon who is well-equipped for combat in water, even able to attack Ultimates head-on. Submarimon's head also contains a cockpit that can fit a single human, meaning he can be used as underwater transport or to help destroy the Control Spires. Charlie Xavier's Armadillomon digivolves into this form without the use of a Digi-Egg. Attacks: *'Oxygen Torpedo:' Submarimon fires oxygen torpedoes from his front compartment. *'Submarine Attack:' Submarimon fires energy beams of water at his opponent. 'Trivia' Category:Digimon